poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack
''Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover TV Series to be created by 76859Thomas, LegoKyle14 and David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). They will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot After the events of Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas and their friends journey with Samurai Jack to seek a portal back to their old time in the past and undo the future that Aku (Whom The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon work for) has created. Along the way, they encountered many strange new place, make new friends and battle an entire army of bounty hunter robots. List of the Episodes Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Ed, Edd, Eddy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Aku in some episodes. *Both The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ''and ''Samurai Jack ''were broadcast on Cartoon Network. *This series will be dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu, who was the original voice of Aku, died on July 21, 2006, at age 72, from esophageal cancer. *The adventures continues in the final season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack (Season 5). Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Mystery Series Category:Films set in Japan Category:TV series' dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu